


Bee Mine

by Sugarfreek



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Barista AU but it’s a Bakery AU, F/F, Flirting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18837955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarfreek/pseuds/Sugarfreek
Summary: Old high school enemies find a newfound interest in each other during college.





	Bee Mine

“Come on, one croissant isn’t going to kill you.”

Chloe dragged Adrien down the street, pulling him towards the small bakery on the corner. He winced, raising an eyebrow.

“The croissant won’t, but my nutritionist just might,” he said with a joking smile. “I’m not even that hungry, seriously it’s fine Chloe.”

Of course, that was the moment his stomach decided to growl. Loudly. Seriously, several birds flew away from him. 

“Ok so maybe I am hungry,” he admitted, finally letting her drag him on to the front of the café. “YES-” “But,” he continued, looking at her with amusement, “I will only go IF you take me shopping afterwards.” Chloe considered for a moment, before a grin took over her face. “It’s a deal.”

The pair walked through the door, setting off a small jingle noise. Chloe had always loved the cute little shop, with its several glass cases filled to the brim with all kinds of treats and goodies. On one of the cases a display of tiny sweet breads with toothpicks sat, alongside it an eerily familiar redhead in an apron. Before Chloe could call out to say hello, she saw the girl look both ways and take a sample for herself. Her tongue brushed over her lips before eating the treat quickly. 

The waitress spotted the pair going towards the table, and straightened out her apron with a small small. She walked over to their table, clicking a pen in her hand. Chloe hurried to neaten up her hair and try to look presentable, flustered by the gorgeous employee.

“How can I help you today?” the woman cheered with a bright smile. A moment passed and she squinted, her eyes flicking back and forth between the two of them.

“Adrien, Chloe?” she said with confusion.

“Nice to see you too, Alya,” Chloe said with a polite nod, of course in an attempt to hide the blush that evidently was starting to rise up her neck. Adrien, however, got up with a huge grin. “Holy- how are you Alya? It’s been so long!” he said, giving her a bear hug. His hair had grown out longer after lycée, and he had somehow gotten even taller.

“Haha, I’ve been pretty good, I’ve been working at this part time job for a bit. What are you even doing here Adrien!” She asked excitedly. Her eyes flicked between the two for a few seconds again, and a look of excitement washed over her face.

“Wait… you two are dating?” Alya said, beaming with wide eyes.

Chloe’s face turned pink with that simple question. “N-No! How would you even come to such a conclusion!” she shouted with a pout.

Alya set down her pen and notepad and took a deep breath.

“Let’s see...Well first off, you and Adrien are together in first place, even after your persistent crushing during lycée, second off, you are out for lunch with each other, and third of all, Adrien is wearing a shirt with your name on it,” Alya said smoothly.

Chloe had forgotten Adrien was wearing one of those tacky shirts that read “If lost return to Chloe”. Chloe’s flustered stance became worse. Adrien cut in before Chloé could begin her embarrassed muttering.

“Haha, it’s ok, Alya, I see why you would think that. But yeah, we’re just friends despite how it may seem.” Adrien spoke easily. Chloe give him a thankful glance, and ordered her food. The two sat and chatted for a bit while Alya made their food. Eventually, she carried over two steaming french pressed paninis. Chloe took a bite and her eyes lit up.

“This is really good!” Chloe squeaked. Or at least, she tried to. It came out more like “Fis ih rilih guh!”, but she didn’t particularly care. She finished up her sandwich and wiped her mouth, “I saw you take one of the samples with this bread. Too many of those would cause weight gain.”

Alya’s mouth opened to an o shape and she was obviously about to go off before Chloe clarified quickly . “By that I mean if *I* worked here I would have gained much more weight by now because that bread is so good-wait no I don’t mean that like you already gained weight just like more than myself and-” Chloe continued her anxious rambling, when Alya let out a loud bustling laugh. She looked down at Chloe’s frantic face with a sweet smile.

“It’s okay girl. I get what you were attempting to say. But honestly I doubt you could work here. I don’t think you could pick up the flour bags honey. As irresistible as those legs are, I don’t think they’d be all that good at lifting.” 

Chloe’s face went red, and she reached into her bag, dropped a handful of cash on the table, and pulled Adrien out of the bakery. 

“Thanks bye- whoaaaaaaa. She got hot, huh Chlo?” Adrien said once they got out of the building.

“Right Chlo?”

But the blonde was too focused on what had just happened to hear anything. Alya, the girl who had despised her less than a few years ago just flirted with her. Hard.

And she had found herself wanting to flirt back.

-

Chloe didn’t know why or how she was walking towards that little French bakery on the corner the next morning, but something was pulling her towards it. That something, more of a someone, really, happened to be a beautiful curvy woman who worked there.

Now, let’s be clear. There is absolutely no way, one Chloe Bourgeois would have anything mirroring attraction to said beautiful curvy woman. That would be ridiculous. This being said, Alya was definitely not bad looking. One might even call her, (one NOT being Chloe), an incredibly sexy succubus sent from hell to seduce blond women who were just trying to live their best, happiest lives.

So she came back to the bakery. The jingle of the door rang as Chloe came in, sitting down at the table furthest from the front counter. Alya noticed her head sticking up from over the newspaper she held, and smirked before walking over. 

“What can I get for you blondie?” Alya asked her, clicking her pen. Chloe dropped the newspaper in surprise, then glanced at the menu before looking up. “And who said I was ready to order?” she said, blushing.

Alya blinked innocently, and tilted her head to the side, “So sorry Ms. Bourgeois, I just noticed that you had been in here for 20 minutes and was making sure you had been served. I would understand if you haven’t had a chance to look at the menu yet seeing as, you know, you’ve been passive aggressively ogling me the whole time you've been in here.”

Alya let Chloe go on with incoherent gawking noises for a few minutes before cutting back in with a smile, “I’ll bring you out a quiche and some coffee, sound good?” Chloe nodded quietly, looking up at Alya through her eyelashes. “Haha, alright it’ll be right up cutie,” she teased, walking away. Alya sighed, and 

Why had she done that?

Chloe had always been one of the coldest, bitchiest girls throughout her lycée experience. So why was it that she had the sudden urge to flirt with her old bully? 

The blonde still had some of that old-school bite to her, but thanks to Adrien, she had changed and grew to be quite kind hearted and gentle. And being honest, Alya had always had a thing for blondes. She started making the quiche and considered it. 

She was just so cute. Blushing and stuttering like Marinette used to, it was just so contrary to how clear cut she had used to be. On top of that, Chloe looked downright sinful in that little yellow skirt, to the point where it was almost impossible for Alya to not flirt with her. 

She popped the dish in the oven and hopped on her phone. Looking at Chloe’s Instagram she paused and looked through her photos. She paused at Chloe with a little crown sticker on her with the caption “Queen Bee 👑🐝”. She held in a snicker at the silly picture. Yes now that Alya thought about it, Chloe Bourgeois was certainly appealing. She pulled the quiche out of the oven and plated it delicately. 

Alya walked with long steps, tray in hand, over to Chloe’s table. She set down the plate and poured her some hot coffee. “There you go, enjoy,” Alya said. She folded her hands and gazed down as the girl took in the sight of the giant platter “Thank you!” Chloe laughed brightly, not sure where to begin. She took her fork and knife and dug in. 

After Chloe had clearly eaten all she could, Alya brought the check and a leftovers box over. When she came back to pick up the check, there was a €50 bill and a scribbled “0X XX XX XX XX Call Me 😉” .


End file.
